Sweet Silver
by Jaremie-poo
Summary: Kind of Oneshot. Remus is poisoned and ends up in a coma. Sirius has more problems with it than he should have as a normal friend and he knows it... SBRL, SLASH people...T just to be sure. Forgot to say in it: We don't own HP universe


_Remus is in a coma and in a severe condition, because of a silver snake thrown by Severus in the hallways. The silver-nitrate flows quickly through the veins in his wrist. Remus passes out and is brought to the hospital wing._

Sweet silver

"How could that slimy, evil, disgusting little snake do something like that? I swear you, when I see him, I'll bloody kill him!"

"James, calm down," says Sirius, "Besides, how could a snake have that hair?"

_GOD, how can I even make jokes when Remus is dying?_

Sirius falls on Remus' bed and curls up into a ball. His hands grab the pillow and he hides his face in it. He smells Remus in the pillow and cries.

When James hears a sob, he turns around and his heart breaks when he sees Sirius crying. Silent he leaves the dormitory.

Suddenly, Sirius hears some ticking on the window. With a tear-streaked face, he slowly walks to it and sees an owl with a letter. He opens the window and grabs the letter.

_Dear mister Black, Potter and Pettigrew,_

_I am very sorry to inform you that Remus is in a very bad condition and that he can't be visited. I will keep you informed on his progress. _

_Your sincerely,_

_Madame Pomfrey_

Crying even louder, Sirius falls back onto Remus' bed and screams into the pillow. After that, a bare whisper is heard.

"Remus, I love you so much…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When James returns to the dormitory, Sirius is gone and so is his invisibility cloak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hospital wing is quiet. Suddenly a door opens and closes. Some footsteps are heard and Sirius appears next to Remus' bed.

He looks at the pale face of the boy who is lying quietly, grabs a chair and sits next to the bed, playing nervously with a paper in his hand.

"Uh…Hi, Remus. I…err…I read about people who are also in a coma, and they say that they can hear everything, so I'm gonna save you from this boring, quiet, too white, I know you can't see it, but it's really scary, everywhere white. We are here way too much, you know, we should do something about that…

"Anyway, I have, you know, sort of, kind of uh… a poem. It's kind of self-written, so don't laugh please, I rather have you laugh, but, uh…well you got my point."

**(Remus thoughts)**

**He's so cute when he's nervous! Stop thinking like that, Remus, he's just a friend, just a friend, just a friend, just a friend… just a **

"You know Remus, you've…"

**Here it comes**

"Always been you know, the best - "

**FRIEND**

"Kind of person in my life…So, uh, well anyway, here the poem."

_There's silence for a minute. _

The moon shining in the sky

Being so terribly beautiful

Washing the Black away

Leaving white behind

Innocent and clean

The Black eating my heart

The moon scarring my mind

The stars

Hoping a feeling will come

Hoping you'll be all right

_Again silence._

**WOW…Bloody hell. Hey, did I just swear?**

"You know, you're smart enough to figure this out - "

**Am I?**

"So, you know, I've gotta go, but I'll come back tomorrow."

**NO! Don't go…please stay, please - **

"You know, Remus, we miss you so much, please wake up, - "

…**Please.**

…please."

_With the last please, Sirius brushes the hair out of Remus' face. _

**... Damn I love him…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the lake that afternoon

A tall, lean figure is walking over to the marauders tree. Sitting there lost in his thoughts with a parchment in his hand he stares over the lake.

On the parchment are words written…nice words, words that could heal any pain. Words out of pure love. But a thick line crosses them all.

_I just can't tell him this, I can't. But what if he dies, then I never told him how much I love him. Damn, why is love so complicated…did I just say love? Yes, that's right; I love Remus John Lupin (that name sounds so cute)._

_Oh, but how can I tell him?...He's gonna find me disgusting. Oh God, what am I going to do? _

_I hope he "got" my poem…_

At the same time in a lonely bed in the hospital wing…

**Oh my god, what was that? That poem, He said; "You're smart enough to figure it out." Does that mean he loves me back? BTW; GREAT poem. He has a secret talent, so cute!**

**What am I going to do?**

**I can't tell him, he'll find me disgusting (all though, IF he loves me back, he won't) (nah…to risky). Again, he's just a friend. Right? Right! Well he said person. I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE NEXT DAY

When the hospital wing was quiet again and Madame Pomfrey was gone, Sirius visited Remus again.

"Hey Remus - "

**I love you**

"How are you…uh well… well done Black, you've asked the most stupid question you could."

**I could even make an more stupid one, like; Hey Sirius, I love you, do you love me back! **

"You know, potions was quite fun today, James put something in Snape's cauldron and it exploded in his face! Not that that's original or something, but it just doesn't get old!"

**Same old Sirius is back again hope flies away**

"And then in Herbology, hihi, Frank Longbottom passed out. You know, but he does that a lot so…- "

**I love him!**

"I…I can't do this anymore."

Sirius falls crying onto Remus' bed.

"I can't go on like this, you have to wake up!

"You know why…you know why?"

**Why?**

"Because I love you so damn much!"

In that moment Remus opened his eyes and whispers…

"I love you too…"

Sirius looked up at Remus

"What…?"

"I love you too."

For a moment they looked in each others eyes, and slowly leaned into each other.

And as their lips touched for the first time (certainly not the last one), they knew that this was what they were waiting for their whole life…

THE END

so sorry

A/N Ok, this was our first story! Please review and say what we did good and what we totally ruined...


End file.
